


змеи под кожей

by no_confidence



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ghost Drifting, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Германн винит себя в том, что самый близкий ему человек сошел с ума.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - финал первого фильма

Германн винит себя. Это его вина, и ничья больше – все это время он игнорировал знаки и сигналы, закрывал глаза на намеки грядущего конца, отвлекался и убеждал себя в том, что все это ему только кажется. Ну же, старина, вы так много пережили – разумеется Ньют не в себе. Вы вошли в дрифт с кайдзю – это тот еще стресс. Вы выжили – а пережить такое тяжело.

Разумеется, Германн винит себя в том, что самый близкий ему человек сошел с ума.

*

Все началось чертовски быстро. Едва успели обнулиться часы с закрытия Разлома, как торжественный момент был утерян, а дел все еще оставалось чертовски много. Работы и празднований – за разбирательствами кто и куда забрал чертежи, водкой из каюты Кайдановских, слезами и объятиями – время пролетело. Ньютон шатается и Германн тут же оборачивается, чтобы подать руку. Ему кажется, что они все еще в дрифте – он чувствует Ньюта как себя. Наверно, дело в эмоциях и усталости – гост-дрифтинг наблюдался у пилотов, которые дрифтовали друг с другом слишком долго. Невозможно слиться с человеком в одно целое после одного раза.

Германн не успевает задать вопрос, а Ньют уже качает головой.

– Все в порядке. Я слишком устал.

– Мы можем отправиться в лабораторию, на сегодня с нас достаточно, – говорит Германн и лишь потом осознает, насколько странно это прозвучало, будто он все еще претендует на целостность с Ньютоном.

Ньют, судя по всему, действительно устал, потому что никак на это не реагирует. Он быстро моргает и накрывает руку Германна своей. Его пальцы очень холодные.

– Я и правда устал. Поможешь добраться до кровати? Только добраться – то, что мы были в дрифте еще ничего не значит, – делая одно из своих невыносимо раздражающих лиц говорит Ньют.

Германн даже не злится. Должно быть, он очень устал.

*

Они готовятся к увольнению – военное положение отменено, угрозы для мира (во всяком случае, от кайдзю) больше нет. Никто не собирается содержать целый шаттердом просто так и все, для кого это богом забытое место стало домом, устало бродят от отсека к отсеку, собирая вещи, прощаясь с друзьями и любовниками, отдавая честь павшим героям.

Ньют выглядит еще более уставшим, хотя прошла уже целая неделя с того момента, как они спасли мир. Он часто снимает очки и массирует переносицу, тяжело вздыхает будто ему не хватает воздуха – стоит Германну обратить на это внимание, как Ньютон тут же неловко улыбается и говорит, что все в порядке. Ему не остается ничего кроме как поверить на слово, ведь и он сам время от времени ощущает нечто странное – будто у него в голове есть что-то постороннее. Кто-то. Краем глаза он иногда замечает странные тени которые успевают исчезнуть быстрее, чем фокусируется взгляд. После некоторых раздумий Германн списывает это на последствия экстремального дрифта и не удивляется, когда как-то раз заливает ужин кровью из носа. Ньют же, напротив, удивляется и испуганно вскакивает с места.

– Святые угодники, Германн, тебе нужен отдых, – он протягивает ему платок и поддерживает за плечи, когда они выходят на поверхность. – Незачем засиживаться до утра за расчетами – все закончилось.

Но голос его звучит не очень уверено.

Германн опирается спиной о стену, пытаясь почувствовать запах накрапывающего дождя, но все что он ощущает – это соль и металл в глотке.

– Ты веришь, что все закончилось? Я тоже был _там_ и знаю, что на этом они не остановятся.

Ньют поднимает воротник и вздрагивает, словно вспомнив.

– Не остановятся, определенно не остановятся. Но у нас будет время подготовиться. И смотри – это все будет потом, через много лет. Возможно, мы даже не застанем второе пришествие. То есть третье.

Они неуверенно смотрят друг на друга, понимая, что это звучит не очень-то позитивно и Германн первым нарушает молчание.

– Сигареты, пожалуйста.

Ньютон непонимающе моргает и подвигается ближе – Германну не нужно быть с ним в дрифте чтобы понять _насколько_ тот озадачен.

– Извини, что?

– Сигареты. Внутренний карман твоей обожаемой куртки – ты не куришь, но всегда носишь их с собой для особых случаев, – он улыбается, глядя как Ньют недоверчиво протягивает сигарету.

– Ты следил за мной? Как?

– Я был в твоей голове, забыл? И знаю о тебе гораздо больше чем ты думаешь. Ладно, я просто случайно увидел, как вы с Тендо курили.

– Ты следил за мной, старый извращенец.

– Не следил. И не такой уж старый, у нас с тобой разница всего в год.

– Ага! Значит то, что ты извращенец, не отрицаешь, – Ньют улыбается, когда Германн устало закатывает глаза. _Ты невыносим._

Ньют пожимает плечами и зажимает сигарету губами, наблюдая за тем, как Германн крайне неуклюже пытается курить и ловить капли крови асфальтом под ногами. Он смешной. Он всегда был смешным и нелепым – в своих дедовских нарядах, слишком больших брюках, еще и эта дурацкая трость. Единственное, что в Германне не раздражало – это парка. На второй год их «совместной» жизни в шаттердоме Ньют подарил ее исключительно по той причине, что ему надоело бесконечное ворчание Германна из-за холода. А еще, возможно, потому что единственное пальто Германна случайно угодило в чан с кровью кайдзю. Или наоборот. И, разумеется, не из-за того, что от холода у Германна начинались такие сильные судороги, что он не мог подняться с кровати и Ньют чувствовал себя беспомощным. Нет.

Его лицо блестит от дождя в свете прожекторов, волосы прилипли ко лбу и следы от крови на губах и подбородке. Есть в этом моменте что-то невероятно красивое – сигаретный дым застилает и жжет глаза, Германн крепче сжимает трость в руке и его плечо нервно дергается, а ливень течет по спине Ньюта, заставляя дрожать от холода и мыслей, что нервно бьются в голове. Он не знает, всегда ли видел Германна таким как сейчас или это изменилось после дрифта. Он смешной. И красивый.

_Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас._

Германн оборачивается к нему и настороженно смотрит прямо в глаза. Ньют хочет сбежать, взять и убежать в сторону обрыва и ему плевать, как это будет выглядеть. Его спасает дотлевающая сигарета в руках Германна – опаляет пальцы, и он шипит что-то на языке, отдаленно напоминающем немецкий.

– Нам пора, – говорит Германн, опираясь на плечо Ньюта, – ты совсем замерз.

*

Сон никак не приходит, вместо него – что-то странное, пугающее и темное. Германн понимает, что и в этот раз ему не удастся заснуть, а видеть очередной кошмар о том, как кайдзю возвращаются и уничтожают все живое ему не очень хочется. Он набрасывает на себя халат и устало смотрит на доску с расчетами. Он отчаянно хочет подумать о чем-то кроме огромных монстров и их создателей, которые хотят забрать Землю себе, но ничто не может прорваться сквозь эту тревожную завесу.

Ничто, кроме внезапных криков Ньютона. В опустевшем шаттердоме они слышны так громко, словно Ньют кричит ему прямо на ухо.

Германн забывает про трость и идет на звук настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяет бесполезная нога и сонное тело. Их каюты находятся напротив, десять шагов, минута – но время теряется посреди ужаса.

Ньютон сидит на кровати, размахивая руками и дрожа. Несмотря на широко распахнутые глаза он не видит Германна и все еще продолжает вскрикивать, испуганно глядя по сторонам своего кошмара.

– Все в порядке, это я, – он осторожно тянется к рукам Ньюта, надеясь перехватить его быстрее чем тот поранит себя. Прикосновение еще сильнее пугает Ньютона, он вздрагивает и начинает что-то бормотать. Германн садится как можно ближе к нему и переплетает их пальцы вместе.

– Не надо, я не смогу, – уже отчетливее говорит Ньют, но все еще не осознает, что спит.

– Не сможешь чего?

– Мои руки, – выдыхает он, а голос начинает дрожать, – неужели ты не видишь?

Германн пытается вести себя как можно спокойнее, но его тоже начинает трясти, а паника будто передается по воздуху. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня._

Ньют поднимает на него глаза и в них нет ничего от Ньюта.

– Шупальца. У меня шупальца вместо рук.

Он заливается истеричным хохотом, а из глаз текут слезы. «Шупальца» – повторяет он, пока Германн прижимает его к себе. Он засыпает лишь когда Ньют перестает дергаться, расслабляется и проваливается в пустое небытие.

*

Они не говорили о случившемся. Проснувшись тем утром, Ньютон даже не удивился, увидев рядом Германна – он будто помнил каждую минуту того кошмара. Германн же решил, что не стоит акцентировать на этом внимание и причинять этим лишние волнения. В детстве он страдал от лунатизма, но в его семье это вызывало лишь усмешки и издевательства. Поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Ньют ощутил нечто подобное, а значит и обсуждать было нечего.

Однако, следующей ночью все повторяется. Германн знал, что это произойдет – он чувствовал тревогу внутри груди и странную пульсирующую боль в виске. Поэтому, когда к нему в каюту ввалился задыхающийся Ньют и паническое _помоги помоги помоги_ затопило разум Германна – он не удивился, потому что уже предчувствовал все это.

Каким-то образом присутствие Германна успокаивало Ньютона. С ним он мог спать и почти не бормотал во сне несвязные пугающие фразы. Они и это не обсуждали – просто спали в одной кровати. Это было наименее странной вещью в их потрепанных жизнях.

Когда до увольнения остается несколько дней, сон уходит от Ньюта, а значит и от Германна. Они по привычке проводят ночи вместе: Ньют лежит в кровати и листает журналы, пока Германн читает за столом. Точнее, пытается читать – его мозг вот-вот разорвется от странных смешанных ощущений. Страх и возбуждение, интерес и паника. Сосредоточиться с таким эмоциональным шумом невозможно и поэтому Германн раздраженно поворачивается к Ньютону.

– В чем дело?

– О чем ты?

– О тебе, – Германн размахивает руками, понимая, что возбуждение передалось и ему, – что случилось?

Ньют привстает в кровати и пытается держать хорошую мину.

– Все в порядке. Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Ты знаешь и даже не пытайся меня обманывать – это бесполезно, и ты должен понимать, насколько это смешно и глупо выглядит со стороны.

– Ладно-ладно. Ты меня поймал, – Ньютон садится на край кровати и приглашающе хлопает на место рядом с собой. Германн перебирается на кровать и неуклюже приземляется: правое колено пронзает боль. – Я боюсь.

– Это я и так знаю. Можешь быть более конкретным?

Он прикусывает губу и прячет взгляд, словно стыдится.

– Я боюсь того, что будет дальше. Мы все разъедемся в разные уголки мира. А что потом? Я не смогу просто так переключиться после того, что было. Такое не забудешь. Я не забуду, – он сглатывает и массирует колено, словно это у него проблемы с суставами.

_Я не забуду того, что ты сделал ради меня._

– Если это признание в любви, то очень трогательное.

– Какое еще признание в любви? Ты меня совершенно не слушаешь!

– Я тебя _слушаю_ , – говорит Германн, прикасаясь пальцем к центру лба Ньюта, – ты просто не замечаешь.

Ньют хочет сказать что-то резкое и свести все к шутке, но прикосновение его успокаивает. Германн так близко – встревоженный и строгий, с этими узкими поджатыми губами.

– Кстати, насчет этого, – говорит он, подвигаясь ближе, – когда ты уже меня поцелуешь?

– Что?

– Смелость же вроде города берет, – хитрая улыбка расцветает на лице Германна, – но что насчёт меня?

Они сталкиваются лицами на полпути, одновременно дернувшись друг к другу и Ньютон ощущает безграничное счастье, путаясь в халате Германна, смеясь и целуя этот знакомый наизусть подбородок. Ему не нужен дрифт, чтобы знать – Германн ощущает тоже самое.

Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким целым.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я не знал, что ты обрезанный.

Германн сонно протирает глаза и видит Ньюта, который лежит у него на животе и гладит бедра.

– Я не знал, что ты насильник, - недовольно ворчит Германн. Он знает, что Ньютон ничего такого не делал и не сделал бы, но все равно ощущает волну раздражения внутри. Это была первая возможность нормально поспать с тех пор как закрылся Разлом. Прощание с шаттердомом, с друзьями и людьми, которые почти стали ему семьей; скандалы с Ньютом относительно того, что им теперь делать; последовавшие за этим неловкие объятия; и долгий, чертовски долгий путь домой. Точнее, в место, которое может стать домом.

– Неужели кто-то проснулся в плохом настроении?

– Ты разбудил меня чтобы поговорить со мной о моем же члене. Это не так уж и важно.

– Все что касается тебя – важно.

Ньютон резко поднимается, но только ради того, чтобы усесться на бедра Германна. О нет. Германн слишком хорошо знает этот игривый взгляд и понимает, что не готов к активным действиям с самого утра. Ньюту же не нужно залезать к нему в голову, чтобы понять его настрой – он просто пожимает плечами, говоря: _как скажешь, босс._ Германн начинает примирительно гладить его колени.

– Твой дядя точно не против того что я здесь поживу?

Ньют закатывает глаза – он слышит этот вопрос уже в десятый раз.

– Брось, он меня обожает. К тому же он почти здесь не бывает – это что-то вроде, хм, запасной базы. И «здесь поживешь» не только ты, а мы.

Мы. Германн привык к тому, что они растворились друг в друге и буквально стали одним целым, привык чувствовать смены его настроения и держать за руку во время приступов панических атак, привык спать вместе и просыпаться от того что все тело онемело. Это стало нормой, которая не обсуждалась. Но когда это все же проговаривалось вслух Германн терялся, будто это все происходило не с ним.

– Итак, возвращаясь к твоей волшебной палочке. И нет, я не про трость. Как это случилось?

– Ты серьезно хочешь об этом поговорить?

– У меня еще никогда не было еврея, – нагло ухмыляется Ньют, нависая над Германном.

– Мы не верующие. Точнее, мать была религиозной, а отец… про него ты и так знаешь.

– Жаль, что мы сначала не заехали к тебе. Я бы хотел познакомиться с создателем программы Егерей и пожать его лицо. Ну ты понял. Пожать лицо.

Ньютон наигранно смеется, но он все еще помнит воспоминания Германна из дрифта – боль и одиночество, связанные в том числе и с отцом. Ему действительно жаль, что он никак не может это изменить. Ньют может лишь попытаться сделать так, чтобы Германн больше никогда не ощутил ничего подобного.

– Думаю, насилие ни к чему – моего почтенного отца хватил бы удар уже от одного твоего вида.

– Мне воспринять это как комплимент или как, оу, – Германн тянет его на себя и жадно целует, – и тебе доброе утро. А что случилось с твоим плохим настроением?

– Ты довольно горяч, когда ненавидишь моего отца.

– Нет, ты и правда извращенец. Хотя, я не против. Особен-но когда ты, черт, делаешь так, да, вот так.

*

Илья Гайзцлер оказался очень приятным человеком. Он оказался высоким, даже выше Германна, худым мужчиной со смешной бородкой и знакомыми светлыми глазами. Гайзцлер-старший, кажется, не очень удивился, застав племянника у себя дома без приглашения и с каким-то странным мужчиной. Неловкость ушла быстро – стоило накрыть ужин в беседке с живописным видом на озеро и распить довольно крепкое домашнее вино по семейному рецепту Гайзцлеров.  

– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – как можно теплее говорит Германн, и он очень хочет, чтобы это прозвучало максимально искренне - он действительно благодарен.

– Все в порядке. Bärchen часто сбегал ко мне – иногда кажется, что он жил у меня больше, чем у отца, так что с этим никаких проблем.

Германн вдруг ощущает огромный прилив нежности – к этому дому, к Ньюту и его дяде.

_Медвежонок?_

_Не обращай внимания, он просто слишком сильно меня любит._

_Что ты, это довольно мило. Меня в моей семье называют только «разочарованием» и «паршивой овцой»._

_Ну, на овцу ты мало похож… Хочешь, я придумаю тебе милое прозвище?_

_Не надо,_ _schätzchen, меня пока что устраивает мое имя._

_Ах, ты…_

_Не отвлекайся._

– Кстати, насчет этого. Мы можем задержаться на неопределенное время, – неуверенно начинает Ньют, – я не говорю, что мы останемся навсегда, но пара месяцев… или полгода…

Илья поднимает руку, останавливая поток слов.

– Можете оставаться насколько пожелаете. И до тех пор, пока вы будете соблюдать приличия и…

– Пожалуйста, не надо, - пытается прервать Ньютон, но окончание «и не шуметь по ночам» все же слышно сквозь его мольбы.

– Прояви уважение к старику. Чтобы ты мог заявляться сюда, когда захочешь, а я – содержать это место, мне нужно работать. И я не очень хочу, чтобы твои стоны или стоны твоих дружков случайно оказались на новом хите.   

Германн видит, как уши Ньютона начинают пылать и с удивлением понимает, что никогда не видел смущенного Ньюта. Он _должен_ знать эту историю.

– Так я не первый? Ньют мне никогда не рассказывал об этом месте и как он проводил здесь свободное время.

Ньют с силой толкает его в бедро.

– Не первый? – Илья вдруг громко смеется, пугая птиц на озере. – Это еще мягко сказано. В целом, все всегда было в рамках приличий, но вот однажды…

– Я не собираюсь оправдываться! – вскипает Ньют и краснеет лицом, - Все мы взрослые люди, а взрослые люди занимаются сексом. Это что, преступление?

– Как там звали последнюю? Ах, да, - он поворачивается к Германну, стараясь не обращать на возмущения племянника, - как-то летом я спокойно и размеренно редактировал запись, как вдруг на пороге объявилась наша рок-звезда. Так еще и с девушкой. Если я не ошибаюсь, то ее звали Элис. И кое-что еще – они были угашенные. Ньют что-то лепетал про полицию, а Элис вообще не говорила. Зато какие звуки эта парочка издавала по ночам! В общем, это продолжалось примерно неделю – я на полном серьезе подумывал над тем чтобы съехать отсюда, потому что работать было невозможно. В итоге Ньютон пришел в себя и как полагается подростку, драматично сбежал. А я, проверяя запись вдруг обнаружил там занимательный артефакт… который, к счастью, успел вырезать. Хотя, может и зря вырезал – тогда бы наш the kleinste наконец стал рок-звездой.

– А что насчет полиции?

Илья раздосадовано машет рукой.

– Не было никакой полиции. Оказалось, что он познакомился с Элис на каком-то музыкальном фестивале, они там приняли какую-то дрянь и Ньют словил бэд трип с галлюцинациями. Довольно разочаровывающая развязка, не так ли?

– Как по мне, развязка то что надо, – наконец говорит Ньют, слегка успокоившись, – я завязал с неизвестными веществами, стал ученым, спас мир и бонусом заполучил Германна. Разве плохо?

– Не обижайся, ты ведь знаешь, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Мы с отцом гордимся тобой, – примирительно говорит Илья. – И тобой тоже гордимся, Германн. Нужно быть героем, чтобы вытерпеть Ньютона.

Германн не может сдержать смех – не потому что ситуация смешная, а потому что он уже давно не чувствовать себя таким спокойным и, пожалуй, счастливым. Да, наверно, теперь можно не боясь признать, что он счастлив. Все хорошо. И будет хорошо.

*

Его будят всхлипы – сначала Германн думает, что это сон, но потом тревога буквально подрывает с кровати. Он непонимающе шарит рукой в темноте – пусто. Германн поворачивается на слабый свет ночника и видит размытый силуэт Ньюта. Тот шумно роется в сумках, которые они даже не успели распаковать. Плечи резко вздрагивают, а звуки, которые он издает, нельзя ни с чем перепутать.

– Ньют? Все в порядке?

– Я не могу.

– Не можешь что? Тебе помочь?

– Нет, – сквозь слезы говорит Ньют, все еще продолжая зарываться в хлам, – я должен сделать это сам.

Германн устало вздыхает. Снова лунатизм. Снова бессмысленный бред. Прошел уже месяц – Германн надеялся, что Ньюту стало лучше, ведь в последнее время не было никаких инцидентов. Да, он стал больше молчать, а потом взял в привычку брать лодку и переплывать озеро вдоль и поперек, но в этом не было ничего вопиюще странного.  

Когда Германн пытается встать с кровати, Ньютон вскрикивает и убегает в сторону ванной с какой-то коробкой в руках. Здравый смысл подсказывает Германну, что это типичное поведение Ньюта – вполне возможно, ему приснилась какая-то гениальная идея и нужно срочно ее проверить. В шаттердоме такое происходило постоянно и крики «нам нужно войти в дрифт с кайдзю что понять их планы! Согласись, это гениально! Эй, Германн, тростью-то за что, больной ты ублюдок!» были частью их размеренных будней.

Но что-то подсказывало ему, что это нечто другое. Германн осторожно стучит в дверь, не желая пугать его или злить и когда дверь открывается сама, трость выпадает из его руки.

Ньютон – покрасневший и заплаканный – примеряется скальпелем к локтю и что-то бормочет.

Германн не знает, что делать, он не знает, стоит ли звать Илью, нужно ли закричать или наоборот вести себя как можно мягче – он не знает, он не понимает, что же делать, Господи, что делать. Пока он молча сражается с оцепенением, Ньют замечает Германна и его губы дергаются, в попытке выдать какую-то жалкую улыбку.  

– Прости. Я не могу.

Скальпель режет легко и мягко, а Германн не успевает выбить его из рук Ньюта. Он чувствует боль – свою и его как одно целое и кричит, хватая Ньютона за плечи.  _ПРОСНИСЬ._

Только вот ему отзывается не разум Ньюта – живой и яркий, а что-то темное и холодное, отталкивая Германна как можно дальше.

– Они у меня под кожей, – шепчет Ньютон, глядя, как кровь лениво течет по руке, стекая на плитку. Он не выглядит безумным – лишь смертельно уставшим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> случайно нахэдканонила что мужчины в семье Гайзцлеров все высокие и статные, а маленький и мягкий Ньют пошел в маму, из-за чего в семье его и называли различными уменьшительно-ласкательными
> 
> Bärchen - медвежонок  
> Schätzchen - дорогой/милый/малыш - подразумевалось, что Германн передразнивает "медвежонка" на свой лад  
> The kleinste - маленький/младший
> 
> спасибо за помощь в этом адском языке дружелюбному собрату-ньюманновцу-линвгисту

**Author's Note:**

> после второй части я не могу перестать думать о том чтобы переписать эту отвратительную историю и попытаться либо сделать ее хоть немножечко лучше либо полностью исправить и написать для ньюманна тот конец которого они заслуживают


End file.
